Volturi Princess
by misterygirl848
Summary: Bella is running away from her father, Aro Volturi, so that she doesnt have to be apart of his guard. I suck at summaries. My first Fanfiction! normal pairings! please tell me if i can make the story better or give me some ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of twilight!**

* * *

Volturi Princess

Chapter 1

I have to keep running. Come on Bella, run! Ugh, stupid Volturi they know what human blood does to me! I am so weak. I slowed to a stop.

"Isabella!" Shit its Felix! I looked around taking in my surroundings for the first time. Huh it's very green. Tree, tree, tree, rock, log, stump, deer, tree. Yes a deer! I grinned. I heard the heart beat of the deer.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"ISABELLA!" Damn he is closer! I hurriedly jumped on the deer and broke its neck. I sank my razor sharp teeth into its neck and sucked greedily. Once I finished with the deer I threw it to the side. "Isabella! It's not nice to keep your father waiting!"

Aro, the leader of the Volturi, is said to be my father but I don't believe him he only wants me for my powers. Does that make me the princess of Voltera? I don't know, but I don't believe Aro is my real father because of all the powers I have.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I am only 17 years old and already the most powerful thing ever to exist. My eyes change color when I use my powers or my mood changes. I am half-vampire and half-human… at least that is what I have been told. I am the only one of my kind and I will stop aging at 18 years old. I am like the average human, waist long brown hair, 5'4" height, and most of the time, dull brown eyes.

I felt my eyes turn to rainbow and turned myself invisible. I crouched down.

"Great, now I've lost her" Felix grumbles to himself. I saw him pull out a cell phone and start talking, "I'm sorry Aro but I lost her."

"WHAT!" Aro yelled threw the phone, "You lost her!"

* * *

**A.N. Ok there was the first chapter! Please Review and tell me how i can make it better! Add suggestions if you need to!**


	2. Eye color key

EYE COLOR KEY!

Black- Hungry

Dark Blue-Control Water

Light Blue-Control Air

Brown- Normal (Human)

Cream- Sad

Golden- Normal (Vampire)

Dark Green-Control Earth

Light Green- Control Plants

Grey-Hides emotions

Orange-New power

Pink- embaressed

Purple- Annoyed

Light Red-Control Fire

Dark Red- Angry

Silver- Shield

Teal- Weary

White- Angel

Yellow- Scared

Rainbow- Uses a power I don't have a color for.

If you have anymore colors and actions or emotions please tell me!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

All I heard was yelling from the other side of the phone. After about 5 minutes Felix hung up and took one last look around and left. I sighed in relief and turned visible. I took off running in the opposite direction of Felix.

30 minutes later

I came to a stop in a wide open space, a meadow I guess you could call it. It's beautiful! A waterfall could be seen over the tree tops. The meadow had wild flowers growing all around.

"Wow" I breathed. I smiled. I heard a twig snap behind me about 5 yards away.

I froze. My eyes turned silver as I threw out my invisible shield. I felt seven people come in contact with it and felt my shield retract. My eyes turned teal.

"Who are you" I asked them calmly while turning around. I gasped. I slipped into my hunting crouch. They are vampires! I really hope they are not from Aro to capture me.

There where 3 girls and 4 boys. The girls consisted of a tall model like blond, a short black spiky haired pixie, and a motherly brunette. The boys consisted of a blond professional looking, a tall dirty blond that looked like he had scares all over, a tall buff looking teddy bear, and a tall bronze haired god. They all had gold eyes! I stood from my crouch. They couldn't have been sent by Aro.

The oldest blond took a step forward as I took a step back. He must be the leader. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme" he pointed to the motherly one, "My daughters Alice and Rosalie" he pointed to the short pixie and the blond model, "My sons Emmett" the teddy bear, "Jasper" the one with the scares, "and Edward" the god. "Who are you?"

"I am Isabella" I hesitated before I said my last name, "Volturi" They all gasped.

"Great what do the Volturi want now?" Rosalie said exasperated. They went into their hunting crouch. I slipped back into mine.

"No, I am running away from them!" I told them in a rush, "Aro is my father and he only wants me for my powers!" they gasped again. I looked around, "Where am I?" they straitened up from their crouch as did I. "Did he send you after me?"

"You are in Forks, Washington" Carlisle said, I nodded, "And no he did not send us, we have a permanent residence nearby, lets continue this talk there" I nodded again.

At the Cullen house

"Do any of you have powers?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded

"Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds." I smirked knowing he couldn't read mine.

"You can't read mine can you" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"Let's start why you are here" Edward said.

I hesitated, "I don't know where to start."

"Ok, start from the beginning" Carlisle told me. I nodded.

"Ok, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but just call me Bella. I was born 17 years ago on September 13 to Renee Swan and Aro Volturi. I am half-vampire and half-human. I am the only one of my kind. They new I was special because when I was only 1 week old I looked like a 2 month old. When I was 3 years old I looked 6 and that is when I got my first power, fire. I killed so many vampires" I laughed. I looked to the ground and sighed "When I was 6 my mom died from a new born vampire. She was the only one that really cared for me. Aro," I said his name venomously, "never cared he was just waiting for me to get old enough so that I could be on his guard because I am the most powerful creature to ever exist"

"Every time I get a new power my eyes turn orange and I get very tired. I have to relax for days for my strength to build back up. My father made the mistake that if I had human blood after I got a new power that I would get better. He was wrong, it made me weaker. Now that I am 17 he wants me on his guard." I looked down. "When you first saw me I was running from Felix one of my fathers guards. They had given me human blood before I got away so I was too weak to fight. I was lucky enough to have a deer nearby to drink, the deer was enough to regain some of my strength so I could turn invisible and loose Felix. And here I am."

"I don't believe her for a second" Rosalie said. I looked up shocked.

"W-what don't you believe?" I asked stuttering. She glared at me with fire in her eyes. If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under by now.

"Aro can't be your father! Vampires can't have children! Aro wouldn't break his own rule about telling humans about us." I shot out of my seat startling everyone.

"A male vampire and a human female could have a kid! How do you suppose I got here! I'm sorry you can't figure out that I am really am who I am!" Everyone was shocked at my out burst. The wind outside was starting to pick up because of my mood. My eyes where dark red now.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and let me know! I am waiting for 2 more reviews before I update.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter!**

**Stephany meyer owns all!**

* * *

Chapter 3

What Rosalie said and the way she said it, set me off. I started breathing heavily and my hands clenched into fists by my sides. Objects in the room started to fly around me. Everyone, except Rosalie and Edward, was in the corner of the room furthest away from me. I snapped back into reality by a vase breaking against the wall.

"NO!" I screamed dropping to the ground clutching my head. I have never been this out of control before!

"Bella!" I heard someone gasp.

"Help! I can't stop!" I yelled out. I felt arms wrap around me, instantly calming me down. Those arms felt like they had sparks. I was breathing very hard and my hair was hanging in front of my face. I looked up and saw that I was in the arms of Edward.

"Thank you" I panted and I pushed the hair out of my face. I looked up and saw all the damage I did to their living room. Their couches where upside down, their coffee table was in the wall and Emmett was in the ceiling. Jasper was pulling on Emmett's legs trying to get him free. Alice and Rosalie where laughing at Emmett as he struggled to free himself. His head and shoulders where stuck.

"I am so sorry! This has never happened to me before" I told the family of vampires. I looked down embarrassed my eyes turning pink.

I felt someone tilt my chin up, "Its not your fault, Rose shouldn't have pushed you like that" Edward said as he helped me up from the floor. The sparks came back.

"Um… guys? A little help here" Jasper said as he pulled on Emmett's legs again. I laughed.

"WAIT! I want to do some thing first!" We heard Emmett say from in the ceiling. He started to move his arms and legs and started to dance. Disco. I heard Emmett start singing, 'Shake Your Grove Thing' and he started shaking his butt. Everyone but Rosalie was on the floor laughing.

"Can you get him down now?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Sorry Emmett!" I felt my eyes change to Rainbow as my telekinesis power kicked in. I pointed at Emmett and slowly brought my hand down, bringing Emmett with. I gently set him on the floor and my eyes turned back to their normal brown.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Emmett yelled, "Let's do that again!" We all laughed.

"I'm so sorry about that Esme. Here." My eyes turned rainbow and I snapped my fingers. Everything was back in place the holes in the walls fixed; everything was like it was before. My eyes turned back to their brown.

"Thank you Bella" Esme said as she hugged me. She released me a moment later.

"Bella? Do you mind showing us some of your powers?" Carlisle asked me.

"Of course!" I said excited. All of a sudden I was attacked by a small pixie. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun! We are going to be best friends!" Alice squealed excitedly. I laughed.

"Lets get you upstairs and changed" Alice squeaked. I rolled my eyes as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Wow Alice! This is amazing!" she dressed me in this black and white workout outfit. **(AN: On profile #1)**

"I know right?" she twirled around. She was wearing the same thing only dark blue and white. "Come on lets go down stairs!" when we got down stairs I saw everyone was in workout outfits. Rosalie was dressed the same as Alice and I only in Red and white. Carlisle and esme where in the clothes they had on earlier. The boys where wearing the same thing color and all. A loose white shirt and spandex pants.

Let me tell you it was HOT seeing Edward in those clothes.

"Come on lets go lets go lets go!" Alice said happily

"Ok Alice. Come on people I have a lot of energy!" I started bouncing up and down. Emmett laughed and ran out the door toward the meadow followed by the rest of the Cullens. Edward held the door open for me.

"Ladies first" he told me with a crooked smile, my breath hitched. I smiled back.

"Thank you" I said blushing, and we started running.

* * *

**Soo? how was it? good or bad? REVIEW!**


	5. AN! IMPORTANT!

**_AN: HELP!_**

Ok people I am at a stand still! I can not think of anymore ideas for this story! I need you to give me some ideas!

Any thing would help me!

Just click the review button and help me out please!


	6. Chapter 4

**twilight642531 thank you! Thank you for giving me some ideas!**

**SM OWNES ALL! I own my dog Tessy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Once we got to the meadow Emmett and Jasper where wrestling and Rosalie was talking to the others.

"I don't care I still don't trust her" she argued, "For all we know she could be working for the Volturi!"

"She could be, Aro never told me about having a daughter. We should keep an eye on her from now on" Carlisle said. How could they? I _am_ running away from Aro. How else could I explain it to them?

I heard growling coming from the two wrestling boys. My eyes turned rainbow and I pointed at Emmett and Jasper and raised my hands and pulled them apart.

"HOLY SHIT BALLS!" Emmett yelled. **(AN: This is Emmett's new catchphrase! I got it from Ace Ventura! And Holy Testicle Tuesday! I love Ace Ventura!)**

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. Edward and I started cracking up. That's when they noticed us.

"Let us down Bella" Jasper said. I shook my head, I looked over at Emmett and imagined him in a princess dress and high heels.

A puff of smoke went around him and… WHOOSH! … There was Emmett in a pink dress and black and pink heels. **(AN: On profile!)**

Everybody started laughing when he screamed, "NO NOT AGAIN!"

I turned my attention to Jasper. He had this look that said, put-me-in-a-dress-and-I-will-kill-you. I smiled at him… WHOOSH… there was jasper in a Red prom dress. **(AN: On profile)** I giggled loosing my concentration and dropping them.

"Bella" Emmett and Jasper called. Emmett was struggling to walk in the heels and Jasper was trying to get out of the dress.

"EEP!" I squeaked and turned invisible.

"Where did she go?" Jasper said. I giggled. Oops. They turned toward Edward.

"Where is she Eddie?" Emmett taunted. I smirked. Edward growled at his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Edward not Eddie." I laughed again.

I went up behind Emmett and turned visible. My eyes turning brown.

"Hi Emma! Hi Jessica!" I laughed at them. All of a sudden Emmett grabbed me. I squeaked.

"Ok Bella it's your turn now" Emmett said. My eyes widened.

10 minutes later they had me in horrible 80's workout clothes. **(AN: On profile #2)** I was pissed, my eyes where dark red. I closed my eyes and pictured myself in a hot workout outfit. **(AN: On profile #3)**

"Wow" Edward said in a trance-like state. I blushed.

"Ok let's get started" Carlisle said. I nodded. "Ok we know Bella can change people's clothes in a blink of and eye, turn invisible, control the weather, and has telekinesis. What else can you do so far?"

"Um… I have a mental and physical shield, I can control the elements, and my eyes change dark blue when I control water, light blue when I control air, light red for when I control fire and dark green when I control earth. I can read and control minds whenever I want." I said smiling, "I can also see the future." Alice beamed. I heard leaves rustling about 50 miles away. I froze.

Oh no. my eyes turned rainbow as I listened to their thoughts.

_Im a barbie girl, in a barbie world, my boobs are plastic its soo fantastic!- _Emmett

_Aro so owes me for coming here- _JANE!

_I can't believe Jane is dragging me here- _FELIX!

"No" I whispered, my eyes turned yellow. The Cullens looked at me confused, "Jane and Felix, their coming!"

* * *

**EEP! JANE AND FELIX ARE COMING! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok my fellow Twilight fans! I want to change the name of the story! If you have any ideas please, please, please tell me and I will put it into a poll! THANK YOU!**

**BTW, I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I have had major writers block… Soooo on with the story!**

Disclamer... I dont own it... :(

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_No" I whispered, my eyes turned yellow. The Cullens looked at me confused, "Jane and Felix, their coming!"

* * *

_

Every Cullen, except Rosalie, froze. The first ones to move where Edward, Alice and Jasper. They crouched down and started looking around.

"I can't believe I didn't see them coming!" Alice said.

"It's ok Alice, they…"

"Well you must have called them or something!" Rosalie said interrupting me. I shook my head. "Liar! Do you expect me to believe you when you show up here claming to be running from the Volturi?" I growled my eyes turning purple. "Oh, I'm so scared" she teased me.

"Um… what does purple mean?" Emmett asked as he cowered behind Esme. Edward, Alice and Jasper where crouching in front of Esme and Carlisle.

"It means annoyed" a voice said from right behind me. I jumped, my eyes turned rainbow as I turned around and pointed at the two intruders, Jane and Felix, and lifted them up into the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed at them.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked absentmindedly. A smack could be heard as someone hit Emmett upside the head. I swear I could hear it echoing in his head. "Ow, you wanna go pixie!"

"GUYS! Not the time!" I turned my attention back to the struggling pair "I repeat, what are you doing here?" I growled at them clenching my fists completely stopping their movements.

"So we have finally found you, Princess." Felix said with a flirtatious smile. I shivered and behind me I heard Edward growl. I ignored him. I glared up at Jane and Felix.

"Well? Are you going to answer?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. I growled, and was echoed by the Cullens.

"We can discuss this calmly and figure out a solution" Carlisle said calmly.

"Or I could just kill you" I told them in a low threatening voice, "Take your pick." Their eyes widened. I lowered them to the ground and placed them up against a tree. One of my eyes turned light green and my other stayed rainbow, as I held them against the tree I made very thick vines come down from the trees and wrap around the vampires. I wrapped them so much even a vampire can't break through.

My eyes turned back to normal. "Well, what is your choice?" I asked them, nicely I might add.

"We'll talk" they said.

"Good choice" I said glaring at Felix and Jane. Jane started to glare at Carlisle and Esme, "Jane" she broke her gaze and looked at me, "I wouldn't do that if I where you." She growled at me and continued to glare at Carlisle and Esme.

They both gasped and dropped to the ground. Esme was close to screaming and Carlisle was groaning in pain. It felt like time stopped. One of my eyes turned silver and I threw out my shield to cover the Cullens, and my other eye turned light red and a small ball of fire was floating on my palm, pointed at Jane.

"Stop" I commanded in a voice that did NOT sound like me. It is a voice I use to make people obey. This voice was a low mysterious tone. It's a handy power. Jane stopped glaring and her eyes got distant as she obeyed. Edward and Jasper where crouched in front of Esme, Alice and Emmett where also crouched but in front of Carlisle. Rosalie was behind them frozen, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes where wide.

Jane's eyes went back to normal. She turned her gaze to me, she had this look of pure hatred in her eyes. I smiled at her, my eyes turned back to normal.

"Now here is the main question, since you don't want to talk, what are we going to do with you?" I asked. I looked at the Cullens, Emmett had a grin on his face and Alice was trying not to laugh. She must have seen what I was thinking of doing.

* * *

**Ok people there is the fifth chapter! Again I am soo sorry about the wait… **

**If you want to see any of the eye colors just ask me and I will put it on my profile!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ok here is the 6****th**** chapter! this is my longest chapter yet!  
**

**I still want to change this stories name so give me some ideas!**

Disclaimer: SM owns all I don't own anything

Please read the AN!

**

* * *

**

"Well? Any ideas?" I asked looking around, Emmett had his hand in the air and waving it around, "Emmett?"

"We should dress them up as Barbie's and have them dancing to Barbie girl!" He squealed excitedly. I looked at him confused. "We can have you control them and we can video tape them and…" I zoned out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into the deep golden eyes of Edward.

"Get used to it" Edward told me in his velvet voice. "He sings Barbie girl in his head all the time" He rolled his eyes. I laughed but was cut short by an annoying voice.

"Hello? We are still here you know!" Jane groaned, I looked over at her and started laughing. Felix was hitting his head on the tree because Emmett was talking to him about ideas of how to torture him.

"Bella?" Alice came over to me, "Can I tell them what you are going to do to Felix and Jane?" I laughed and nodded, "EEP! **(I always do that, lol! My parents hate it!) **COOL! Ok this is what she was going to do, she was going to put Felix and Jane in dresses, record them dancing to a Hannah Montana song **(I don't like her at all!)** and send it to Aro, telling him 'this is what happens to your best guards'!" everyone was laughing.

"NOO!" Jane and Felix both yelled. Edward growled, most likely Felix's thoughts. I saw Jasper focus on Edward, trying to calm him down.

"Or would you rather I just erase your memories?" I asked them, bored. The Cullens looked at each other.

"You can do that?" Emmett asked me.

"Well, something like that, it sort of blocks your memories until something clicks and unblocks it. I have done it to these guys before, they still haven't got their memory back" I replied with a sly smile. Everyone looked at me disbelieving. "What?"

"Nothing." Alice said

"Lets just block their memories and let them go" Carlisle said.

I pouted, and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen. "Fine" I grumbled. I turned toward Felix and Jane, blinking as my eyes turned rainbow, I felt my eyes go unfocused as I blocked their memories from a few miles from when they got to the meadow. Their eyes unfocused at the loss of memory and they went limp, my eyes refocused but stayed rainbow as I was controlling their minds.

'_You will go back to Volterra and tell Aro you didn't find anything' _I told them in their minds. My eyes turned a dark brown color, uh-oh.

"Ok so I am going to put them far into the forest and release them so don't talk." They nodded. My eyes turned light green and I lifted the vines from around them, my eyes turned rainbow and I lifted the limp vampires and struggled to lift them above the trees. Using my powers this much = weak Bella.

My eye lids started drooping, with a last effort I was able to throw them far away. I fell to my knees and felt my eyes turn pitch black, my hair fell like a curtain around my face. My breathing was harsh and raged, I felt myself turn into a full vampire, my skin got paler and I was getting weaker.

"Oh my gosh" Alice cried, "Bella! What's wrong!"

"She is feeling VERY weak and… hungry" Jasper informed Carlisle. He sounds just as weak as I am!

"I… need… to … hunt" I gasped out. Carlisle came over and looked into my eyes. "What about Jasper?"

"I'm fine Bella, what you feel affects me too." Jasper informed me, I nodded.

"Emmett and Edward go find her something!" Carlisle rushed out, they nodded and darted into the forest, "Bella, your whole eye is black, and when was the last time you hunted?"

"This morning I was able to catch one deer." I whispered out weakly, pausing between words.

"How about before that?" Esme asked me.

"Around… a week… ago."

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have asked you to show us your powers." Carlisle replied.

Before I could respond Edward and Emmett shot back through the trees, Edward carried a Mountain Lion and Emmett carried a Bear.

"Thanks guys" I said, Alice and Esme helped me up and onto my feet, Edward tried to hand me the Mountain lion but I was so weak I couldn't hold on to it. Edward held it up to my mouth so that I could… Eat? Drink? I don't know. Ugh I don't remember being this weak since… since I got my last power! "I know why I am so weak" I said after I finished the mountain lion.

"Why?" they all asked.

"I must be getting a new power. The last time I was this weak I had gotten a new power." I told them as Emmett gave me the Bear. I was able to support my self now. I finished the bear and threw it aside.

"Do you feel any different?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"It takes about a day for the power to set in" I said and looked around. They gasped. Oh, my eyes must be bright orange. I blushed.

"Well you guys have school tomorrow" Esme said.

"Bella should probably go to" Carlisle said, "so we need a story."

**Tell me if you like it or not.**

**Ok people! What should the story be! I need you to tell me! What should her new power be?**

**Just click on the button that says REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Thanks to Laura we have a story and power! **

**Thanks to all that reviewed! **

**Also twilight642531 (nice to hear from you again) I might use your power suggestion later in the story… and v-alice, your review made me laugh, but I don't think that Bella and Edward are close enough for that. Rose x Dimitri-Schuyler x Jack I will use your suggestion later too!**

**I am sorry for the wait! I am a freshman in high school and in honors classes and have had NO time at all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… the all powerful Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Also… HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

Previously: "Bella should probably go to" Carlisle said, "so we need a story"

Now:

"Um ok?" I said slowly.

"She could be our new sister!" Emmett suggested. "Esme and Carlisle adopted you for some reason!" Wow, here I thought he had no brain but he could come up with useful things.

"Ok, so we have that Esme and I adopted Bella because…" Carlisle trailed off waiting for someone to say something. Nobody did.

"Ok we will think of the rest at home." Esme told everyone. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok we will think of the rest later but in the mean time, Bella?" Carlisle looked over at me. "You can stay with us, is that ok?"

"Um I don't know, I don't want to be a burden" I told him hesitantly glancing at Rosalie through the corner of my eyes. I bit my lip.

"Of course you won't be a burden, dear!" Esme said, "You are welcome to stay with us!"

"WHAT!" Rosalie yelled, "How could you let that… that… THING stay in our home! Just because she made Jane and Felix leave doesn't mean she isn't working for the Volturi!" I gasped.

"Is that what you think of me?" she nodded "I'm sorry you can not trust me" I told her, while glaring. "I AM running away from them!" the she devil rolled her eyes. I groaned. I looked back toward Esme, "I guess I will be staying somewhere else" I told her sadly

"Oh, well we do have a small cottage a few miles from our house. You can stay there if you like" Esme told me. I smiled at her.

I turned toward Rosalie, "Is that alright with you, your majesty?" I asked sarcastically.

She scoffed. "What. Ever." I glared, while Esme gasped at her daughter.

"Manners young lady!" Esme scolded. I giggled in my head.

"hmmm, hmm" someone started humming. I looked around to see Emmett bobbing his head to nothing. He started dancing, very badly I might add.

"Um, Emmett? What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"nothing" he said running off. Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Ok lets get back to the house and figure everything out" Carlisle suggested and everyone agreed and took off running except me and… Edward.

"Hey" I said shyly.

"Hey" he replied chuckling. Why was he laughing? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? I started panicking. "Whoa, Bella, whats wrong?"

"Your laughing. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Bella you did nothing wrong I was laughing at what Emmett was thinking!" He said in a hurry.

"W-what was he thinking?"

"He was singing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry." We both started laughing and took of toward the Cullen home.

* * *

**Ok people! there it is! im sorry its not long and not very good but i will try to get my next chapter to be better. Im not sure when i will update again... REVIEW! AND SEND ME SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
